The invention concerns traps for flies and other small pests.
The following prior art has some relevance to this invention: U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,286,249, 6,226,919, 6,202,343, 6,108,863, 5,669,176, 5,647,164, 5,417,009 and 5,209,010. Some of these patents disclose fans to intermittently create a flow of air, or the use of suction from vacuum cleaners, or generation of carbon dioxide as an attractant, or bottle-type traps using an outward flow of air to spread an attractant scent. None utilizes vacuum in the manner of the present invention described below.
One advantage of the invention is that it utilizes a static vacuum, as opposed to prior art devices using a continuous flow of air to overcome a pest. Methods of capturing pests which utilize a continuous flow of air waste electricity. My invention uses a finite amount of energy to create a static vacuum.
Another advantage of this invention is the speed at which it delivers its overwhelming burst of air to overcome the pest. Other patents demonstrate airflow initiated when the pest trips a sensor. This situation makes it possible for the pest to escape before enough air velocity is created.
Another advantage of the invention is that once the desired vacuum is achieved it remains silent until the pest is captured. Other inventions, for instance those utilizing a continuous airflow or electrifying grill, create a constant noise.
Another advantage of this invention is that it rids the user of the pest cleanly. The pest is efficiently captured within the cavity for easy disposal. The use of a fly swatter can leave behind debris, which can be unsightly, messy and unhealthy.
Another advantage is that the pests are captured and kept out of sight. Fly strips are very unsightly.
Another advantage of this invention is that it is non-toxic. Sprays and bait methods of pest control utilize various types of poison, which can be unknowingly ingested by humans or damage the environment.
Another advantage of this invention is the lack of suffering the pest must endure. It delivers its mortal blow to the pest with the speed of a fly swatter. One need not listen to the sound of a fly suspended on an electrode.
Another advantage of this invention is that it is designed so that it is easy to assemble, thus the components can be easily replaced if broken. These and other objects, advantages and features of the invention will be apparent from the following descriptions of preferred embodiments, considered along with the accompanying drawings.